


Stand Face To Face With Your God

by tequiladennis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequiladennis/pseuds/tequiladennis
Summary: Dennis gets turned down by some girl at a club and decideds to go get smashed by himself at Paddy’s. When he arrives, he catches Mac watching one of his sex tapes. Need I say more?





	Stand Face To Face With Your God

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Dennis being soft with gratuitous undertones of condescension, you’ll probably enjoy this.
> 
> Title is from “My Name is Human” by Highly Suspect

Tonight had been awful. Dennis had struck out with a busty blonde girl at some dirty bar and was agitated as all hell. Had she not seen his moves on the dance floor? Had she not known what an incredible opportunity this was for her? Once in a life time, he might add. He was generous for even considering her at all as she was a 7 at best. 

The least he could do to quell his searing nerves was to get browned out at the bar and maybe have a drunken jerk to some of his tapes he always had stashed in the back office. He kept them there for unfortunate nights like this. 

As he pushed passed the front door, he squinted as the lights were still on. Dee, that stupid bitch, must’ve left them on while locking up. Did she just want to burn a hole in his wallet? Well Frank’s wallet.. but that doesn’t matter. He is irritated none the less. 

He was just thinking up an array of insults to haze her with the following morning for being so careless, when he spotted Mac sat in front of their tv. Dennis’s sweaty face and torso engulfed the screen. He recognized right away that the tape in the player must’ve been one marked “Brenda”. 

“Mac?”, Dennis announced to get the other’s attention. 

Hurriedly pausing the frame so the screen held an image of Dennis’s furrowed eyebrows and firm fist in a head of long brown hair, Mac scrambled for his pants and boxers which were pooled around his ankles as he had been panting heavily in his seat. 

This was an interesting new development, Dennis thought, a wide smile spreading across his face. 

“Oh! Den, I didn’t.. This isn’t-“, Mac fumbled. 

“This isn’t what, Mac? Are you trying to say you weren’t jacking off to a video of me getting blown?” 

“I mean.. the chick! I was totally looking at the chick, bro!” 

Stepping a few strides closer to where Mac sat, Dennis chuckled at his feet before looking Mac in his eyes. 

“Are you seriously still trying to deny this, baby boy?”

“Dennis, I-“

Kneeling down next to his friend, Dennis said in a low voice, “Mac, take a look at the screen for me”

When Mac didn’t respond, Dennis placed an almost too gentle hand on Mac’s face, turning his gaze to the tv. 

Both sets of eyes fell on the frozen image of Dennis being blown. 

Hot against Mac’s ear Dennis whispered, “you like what you see huh?”, with his hand running up Mac’s thigh cupping his growing erection, proving his point. 

Mac’s eyes fluttered shut as he all, but held his breath and sat stiff under Dennis’s touch. This was all too surreal. He had brought himself to the edge countless times with the idea of Dennis’s cock filling up his throat, though he would never admit that to anyone. Not even himself. 

“You know, if you wanted to blow me, Mac, you could have just asked”

All of the lasting humor Dennis had in his tone slipped away with this statement. 

Mac’s cock swelled with every word falling heavy from Dennis’s filthy mouth. 

“Dennis..”, Mac said breathlessly. 

“Come on, Mac, just say it. Say what you want to do”

“Please, Den”

“Please what, darling? What do you want?”, Dennis said, ghosting his lips along Mac’s racing pulse. 

He loved knowing that he could do this to Mac. The whole gang knew ever since high school that Mac was undoubtedly in love with Dennis. It was ridiculously obvious. Dennis had always had his fun with it here and there, but tonight was different. Though Dennis’s resolve was not breaking, he was probably just as desperate for Mac to drop to his knees and do as he was told. 

“Please, Den, can i.. can i just suck you off?” 

His speech was slurred which meant he was either nervous or had the same idea to come sit at the bar, drink, and jerk off to Dennis’s tapes. Either possibly elicited an excitement low in Dennis’s stomach. 

Dennis rose to his feet to begin unbuttoning his shirt, making a show of his undressing. 

Mac’s eyes trailed over every inch of Dennis’s porcelain skin. He had seen him shirtless countless times, but never like this. This was a Dennis he had only heard stories about and occasionally watched on tape if he was so horny that he could push his embarrassment aside for a moment. 

Slipping from the chair he sat in, Mac sunk to his knees, mouth watering in anticipation as he looked up at Dennis through his eyelashes. 

After what felt like forever, Dennis finally hooked his thumbs on the waist band of both his pants and boxers, pushing them down. His cock bobbed up to hit his stomach and Mac’s jaw dropped in awe of him. 

Tentatively, Mac’s hand came to rest on Dennis’s thigh. 

“Open up, baby boy”, Dennis said, gently rubbing a thumb along Mac’s stubble. 

With his other hand, Dennis grabbed the base of his cock tilting it forward to rest the head on Mac’s awaiting tongue. Soon Mac’s hand replaced Dennis’s at the base to steady his length as he inched forward taking him all the way into his mouth. While doing this, he looked up to meet Dennis’s watchful eye. His brow furrowed in a familiar expression as Mac’s nose pressed softly to the smooth skin of his lower abdomen. 

Once he composed himself and was sure he wouldn’t gag, he began to set a pace that had Dennis’s muscles tensing before Mac’s eyes. 

Gasping in pleasure, Dennis’s hands came up to fist Mac’s fluffy, ungelled hair. He must’ve showered before coming to the bar. He might need another one after this, Dennis thought. 

Dribbling spit down his chin, Mac was doing much better of a job than Dennis could ever have imagined. He thought he would be sloppy and unorthodox. Had this been Mac’s first time? Dennis sure hoped so. The idea of Mac’s lips on anyone else, but himself made Dennis’s blood boil. 

With that thought, Dennis pulled Mac’s hair tighter in his grip, guiding him at faster pace. Anger quickly left his mind as he glanced down at his friend.

Dennis wasn’t one to look at the person who he was fooling around with because he wasn’t into sappy bullshit. Sex was sex and nothing more, but when he saw Mac in front of him, he was astonished. 

His eyes were welled with tears as Dennis fucked his mouth, but he still looked up at Dennis with the most want that he had ever seen. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Mac. You’re fucking obscene. You look so hot like this. With your mouth on my cock” 

This earned a moan from Mac as he reached to the front of his jeans, palming his own erection. 

Dennis moved one hand from his firm grip on Mac’s hair to his hollowed cheek. He began pressing his thumb to the blushed skin until he could feel himself through it, thrusting in and out of Mac’s warm mouth. 

“Fuck, baby. I’m gonna-”, Dennis whined tugging at his hair to pull him off. 

Mac came off with a pop, only to say in an embarrassed tone, “you can come in my mouth, Den, it’s okay”, then eagerly returning to sucking him off. 

The roughness in his voice was enough for Dennis to tip over the edge with a loud moan that sounded something like Mac’s name. Trying to swallow everything Dennis gave him, Mac sucked him through his high. 

Pulling off, Mac kept his eyes on the man above him. His chest glistening with sweat and his mouth hung open wide in pleasure. Mac was still unbearably hard in his jeans, hoping and praying that Dennis wouldn’t decide it was over now that he had finished. 

“Den..”, Mac whispered, needily pressing his fingers into Dennis’s hip. 

At this gesture, Dennis tilted his head back forward to meet Mac’s watery eyes. 

“You were so good for me, honey”, Dennis announced a little too loud into the quietness of the bar. 

“Get up off your knees, baby boy, I want you to look at me when I make you come”

Mac, standing too quickly, stumbled forward into Dennis, one hand up over his shoulder and one pressed flat against his chest. 

This seemed much more intimate some how, as if Dennis’s cock wasn’t in Mac’s mouth only a few moments prior. 

As Mac’s weight tempted Dennis’s body to fall backward, he tensed and wrapped a strong arm around Mac’s back to steady his friend. 

“Don’t get too excited now”, Dennis said in a teasing tone. He had always loved how flustered Mac became around him. 

Dennis brought his free hand up to Mac’s face cupping his jaw as his thumb swiped over Mac’s pink, swollen lip to collect a dribble of come, only to forcefully shove the digit past Mac’s parted lips, instructing him to suck. He did just as he was told, eyes fluttering shut. 

“You’re practically gagging for whatever i give you, Mac”

Taking his time, Dennis’s hand left Mac’s face, only to slide down his front to undo the button on his jeans and pull Mac’s cock out if his boxers, leaving his balls held taut beneath his waistband. 

Sighing at the relief, Mac leaned forward lips lingering too close to Dennis’s. With this, Dennis kissed him hard on the lips. This wasn’t their first kiss, but they would definitely remember this tomorrow, unlike all of the other times they had gotten hammered and a little too heavy handed underneath the sheets. 

Pressing his tongue into Mac’s awaiting mouth, he could still taste himself, reminding him that there were other things to do besides kiss Mac. They would definitely have to do more of that later though. 

Pulling back, Mac trailed to follow, a bit confused in the dazed warmth that was Dennis Reynolds. His confusion was short lived as he felt Dennis wrap his hand around his cock. 

Slowly pumping, Dennis watched Mac’s face closely taking note of what made his breath hitch in his throat. He felt pleased as Mac’s nails dug into where his hand rested on his shoulder. 

“Dennis..”

“You have to tell me what you want, Mac, how am I supposed to know what you want if you won’t open those pretty lips and tell me?” 

“Please, faster. Faster, Den”, Mac answered hurriedly through labored breathing. 

Dennis immediately complied, fascinated by how wrecked Mac looked before him. 

Having gone so long untouched, it wasn’t long before Mac came onto Dennis’s stomach and was slumped against him as his orgasm washed over him. 

Dennis had to tighten his grip around his waist so he could stay upright and Mac couldn’t help, but shudder at Dennis’s strong arm flexing to keep him standing. It only made this moment that much sweeter. 

“Jesus, Den.. You need a shower”, Mac whispered, running a hand down his chest to the mess he had made on his belly. 

“Let’s head back to the apartment and have a shower then”, Dennis announced. 

All too quickly, Dennis was gone from Mac’s grip, making his body feel too weak to hold his own weight. Had Dennis meant they would shower together? That didn’t seem to line up with all of the “hit-it-and-quit-it” stories Dennis had shared about his sex life. 

He was now busied by gathering his clothes from the floor and pulling the tape from the dvd player, unaware of all the questions Mac had on the tip of his tongue.

After a moment, Mac took this time to tuck himself back into his pants. 

After Dennis dressing, Mac was still glued to his spot as he watched him toss the ejected tape into the trash bin. 

“What are you doing? That was one of your favorite tapes?”, Mac questioned. 

“Oh that? She wasn’t that good anyway”, Dennis shrugged without a second thought. 

“Now come on”, Dennis smiled fondly at Mac landing a slap on his ass, “Let’s go” 

With that, he smoothly walked out of the bar and of course Mac followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I’ve ever written and actually posted so go easy on me. 
> 
> I thought the Mac/Dennis community reallllyyyy needed more fanfic and I couldn’t resist. 
> 
> I will probably get better at tagging and things as I get use to the platform. 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed it!


End file.
